Unlikely Love
by makkuronainupunk
Summary: AU IK MS inuyasha's an a-social social outcast of judai high he's always being picked on and doesnt fight back ....kagome is the most popular girl in school she has it all. can these two opposites find love in one another? minor OOC
1. Default Chapter

~*Unlikely Lovers*~

by me! InuObsessed!

Prologue

A/N just some background info before you read the story...

Kagome had long raven hair that cascaded down to her waist and large brown eyes. She had it all, the looks, the money, the grades, and the boys; she was dating Hojo the most popular guy in school. That made her the most popular girl in school, and was basically living the life. Every girl wanted to be her or be her best friend that honor was given to Sango. It was no surprise to anyone though; they had been friends since the time they could walk. Sango was tall with dark hair that was usually tied back in a loose ponytail. She was also smart, rich and had the clothes to match. She was the dream of all the boys in school because she was still single. She could have had any of them but she rejected them all.

Inuyasha was the a-social, social outcast of Judai High. Inuyasha had long ebony hair that reached his waist, dark violet eyes, was tall, fit and was really cute. Although his personality killed all chances of him ever being popular that along with the fact that he was poor. He was a loner with only one friend, Miroku. His life was full of problems, he was poor, his parents were both dead, and he lived with his brother who didn't give a damn whether he was dead or alive. Miroku on the other hand was a little too social he was the school's tsukebe (pervert). He was good looking, fit and pretty rich but he was anything but popular no girl would get within arms length of him without being forced by a teacher. Miroku had black hair that he wore tied up in a small ponytail at the base of his neck. Inuyasha was always the guy that got beat up not because he was weak but because he never fought back. It was a mystery to every one, not even Miroku knew why.


	2. chapter one: help

~*Unlikely Lovers*~

by me! InuObsessed!

Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha i wish i did but i dont

Chapter One

Hojo was in a bad mood that day he had just failed his bio test and was going to take it out on Inuyasha. Him and about twenty of his friends were gonna beat him up good... real good. It was always so much fun to torment Inuyasha because he never even tried to fight back. That afternoon Hojo and his friends cornered Inuyasha and Miroku in the ally just outside the school.

"So any thing you want to say before we make it so you can't talk any more?" Hojo teased menacingly.

Inuyasha just glared darkly. 

"Nothing? Okay then let's begin" Hojo smirked deviously "Tashiro, Kagashi hold back that hentai, I don't want any interruptions"

"Hai" they answered in unison.

"Hojo you coward, you need twenty or so lackeys to beat up two guys, one who never even tried to fight back? You're pathetic." Inuyasha said smirking defiantly.

"You'll regret that Mr. Hotshot, this should teach you to shut up" with that he took a swing at Inuyasha making contact with his jaw, dislocating it. Then each of Hojo's friends each had a turn to throw a punch or a well placed kick at him, they kept this up for about half an hour. Inuyasha was barely able to hold on to consciousness, all he wanted was for them to stop 'what had he ever done to them?' Hojo was going to throw another punch when...

"STOP RIGHT THERE HOJO, DON'T YOU DARE HIT HIM" Kagome screamed. "What the hell did he do to you, huh? Or did poor Hojo have a bad day and needed to take it out on the first person he saw?"

Hojo just looked down at his shoes.

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled.

He mumbled something incoherent.


	3. chapter 2 new friendships

~*Unlikely Love*~

disclaimer i dont own Inuyasha okay i said it leave me alone!

A/N read please and make me happy!

Chapter Two 

"I knew it, you jerk" she glared at him with so much hatred he winced slightly "get lost, NOW!" They took off leaving Miroku and Inuyasha. While Kagome had been yelling at Hojo Inuyasha had blacked out. "Oh my god are you okay?" She ran over to where he was collapsed in a heap. She gently shook him till he snapped out of it. "Are you okay?" She asked worry evident in her voice.

"Yea I'm fine...KAGOME?!?" He said completely aware of everything now "why are you here?" He asked coldly.

"To help you" she smiled warmly obviously unaware of the iciness in his voice.

"Yea she's cool Inuyasha, relax" Miroku said.

"Fine thanks" he said wincing realizing his jaw hurt really badly. 

"Let me see Inuyasha" Kagome said gently "it looks like it's dislocated, why don't you come over to my house my mom'll help you, she's a nurse. Miroku why don't you come too?" Inuyasha was covered in cuts and bruises and was a little shaky on his feet so Miroku and Kagome helped him walk over to her house, luckily it was just down the street. Her house was huge with a marble staircase leading up to the door. She led the two boys up the stair and up yet another set of stairs to her room.

"I'll be right back I have to go get my mom" she said motioning for then to get comfortable.

As soon as she had left the room Inuyasha started firing the questions at Miroku like mad. "Why the hell is being so nice to me? Why is she letting us come to her house? Why the hell didn't she just let Hojo beat me up? Why did she stop the fight? Ow" he winced.

"Whoa slow down, cause you were hurt and bleeding, cause her mom's a nurse and she'll help you, because that would be cruel and she's nice, and because since you weren't fighting back you would have been killed or been pretty close to it." 

"Good point" he said wincing yet again.

"Stop talking if it hurts" Miroku said matter-of-factly.

Kagome and her mom came in, Kagome filling her in.

"Inuyasha, honey I need you to go sit on the bed okay?" She asked in one of those nice doctor voices.

He just walked over to the bed and took a seat.

"Can you open your mouth please?" She asked still in that doctor-ish voice. When he opened his mouth she gently pushed down against he molars and popped his jaw back in place "Better?" She asked.

"Yea, thanks" he said (without wincing this time) 

"Kagome can you go get the first aid stuff and clean out his cuts please, sorry I have to get to work, bye sweetie!" She said waving as she left the room.

Kagome left to go get the first aid stuff leaving the two boys in the room alone. Miroku began to bug Inuyasha "I think she likes you" Miroku said grinning devilishly.

Inuyasha just gave him death glares.

Kagome returned with the first aid stuff and gently applied first aid cream to all of Inuyasha's cuts "there all done!" She said, as she finished "do you guy want to stay for dinner tonight?" She asked "I kind of want to get to know you guy better plus I don't think I'm going to be very popular any more..." she trailed off. "You guys beat Hojo and his gang any day though; he was such a jerk he BLACKMAILED me into going out with him!" She said angrily.

"That's cruel" Inuyasha said disgustedly.

"What a jerk" Miroku agreed.

"So do you guys mind if I like hang out with you?" She asked quietly.

"Sure it'd be nice to hand out with girls for once" Miroku grinned perverted. 

"Uh, Inuyasha is he always like that?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Unfortunately yes" Inuyasha replied flatly.

A/N see the little button that says go click and review make me even happier!


	4. chapter three:always there

~*Unlikely Love*~

disclaimer i dont own Inuyasha okay i said it leave me alone!

A/N read please and make me happy!

Chapter Three

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome hung out together a lot over the next few weeks. Hojo had been a complete ass lately making Kagome's life a living hell. ~*FlAsHbAcK*~

"Kagome, why don't you like me any more?" Hojo asked in a sarcastic tone "is there someone else?"

"I never did like you Hobo! You and your stupid rich friends can kiss my ass!" She screamed as she ran off to go find Inuyasha. By the time she reached him she was in tears.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked taking her in his arms.

"Was Hojo always so mean to you?" She asked still in tears "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she sobbed "He was teasing me earlier and it hurt, a lot. How did you handle all of that?"

"Don't worry about it" he said running his hand through her hair "He won't bother you any more" he said hugging her tightly.

~*EnDfLaShBaCk*~

Inuyasha had always been there to comfort her. She had always found comfort in his embrace. To Hojo's great disdain he had actually brought them closer together.

Sry its really short the next chapter will be longer!

A/N see the little button that says go click and review make me even happier!


	5. chapter four: a new friend for Miroku

~*Unlikely Love*~ Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha okay I said it leave me alone! A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Have a cookie! Now on with the story! Chapter Four  
  
Kagome had invited the two boys over and wanted to introduce them to Sango, plus she didn't like the looks Miroku was giving her. "I'm going to invite Sango over, okay?" She asked.  
"Of course the more ladies the better" Miroku grinned.  
"I'm going to call her now then" she said inching over to the phone she dialed and waited for Sango to pick up "hey its Kag want to come over now?"... "Okay see yea in five then, bye!"  
Sango arrived five minuets later "HI Kag...what r they doing here? By the way why don't you hang out with us any more?"  
"Because Hobo's a fucking bastard" Kagome said simply.  
"Okay, won't ask" Sango replied. Kagome just shrugged. "Well any way this is Inuyasha" she said pointing to the one with the long black hair, "and that's Miroku" she said pointing to the one with the ponytail." Sango whispered some thing in Kagome's ear that made her giggle lightly. "Sango why don't you get to know Miroku a little better" she said "you can go down to the game room" Sango blush slightly and Miroku got another perverted grin plastered to his face. The both walked out of the room Sango leading the way.  
Inuyasha decided to break the silence "why do you want to ruin your rep like this? You had it all you were the most popular girl in school!" He said.  
"Want to know why? This is going to sound strange but I felt drawn to you. I don't know it just felt like I needed to stop Hojo from hitting you. My rep didn't matter; I think you of all people should understand that..."  
"I do, you know I kind of get that feeling as well, but in a different way. I've never opened up to anyone, not even Miroku. He's my best friend and all but he knows almost nothing about me and my life. I get this feeling about you though, that I can trust you that I can open up and you won't laugh or hate me for it, strange I know, but that's how I feel"  
Kagome walked over to him and hugged him "Inuyasha, you can tell me anything I'll never laugh and I'll always trust you." She said hugging him tighter, to her surprise he hugged her back.  
"Thanks for understanding" he said looking deep in her eyes "your eyes are so pretty"  
"Thank you" she said blushing  
"Inuyasha what are you most afraid of?" She asked softly.  
"...betrayal" he said just as quietly "that's why I don't have many friends I don't want to be betrayed... what do you fear most?"  
"...being alone" she said slowly "that's why I surrounded myself with those jerks, it was better than being by myself..."  
"I'll never leave you alone, if you don't want me too..."  
"And I'll never ever betray you, but you have to give me a chance, deal?"  
"Deal" he said smiling for the first time in years, even Miroku had never seen him smile.  
"Wow, you should smile more often. It's so warm and sincere and perfect" she said blushing.  
"I haven't smiled in years why now..." He puzzled.  
"Maybe because you've finally found someone to trust?" Kagome said playfully "I know I'll never frown again because I've found you" She said deepening the blush on her face.  
"That must be it" he said smiling again and hugging her tightly "thanks"  
"Thank you for giving me a chance" she said smiling.  
"Hey I haven't heard any screams from Sango, yet." Said Inuyasha "uh maybe we should go make sure Sango didn't kill Miroku"  
"Yea, good idea"  
When they opened the door to the game room... 


	6. ahh the dreaded authors note!

Hi this is an authors not from me saying sorry! I think im spoiling mai readers I update almost everyday or if not everyday every other day so im going to slow it down a bit and only update once or twice a week so I have time for other things to begin like new stories! Mai apologies! Ill update within a few days! 


	7. passionate kisses and a quick break up

Chapter Five  
  
"Whoa, Miroku!"  
"OMG, Sango!"  
The two teens were shocked beyond belief Sango and Miroku were stretched out on the couch kissing passionately.  
"I didn't think they'd get to know each other that well" Inuyasha said still in shock.  
"Neither did I" came Kagome's reply "Sango has never even had a boyfriend before!"  
"Damn, she moves fast, Miroku doesn't help either"  
"Why don't we leave them to their bonding"?  
"Sure"  
"Let's go back up to my room"  
"Yea"  
When they got up to the room Kagome flopped on the bed and patted the bed next to her indicating for Inuyasha to sit next to her. He sat down and soon he had her in a loose embrace.  
"So why don't we 'bond' too" Kagome teased playfully  
"Okay" Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. Kagome was pleasantly surprised to be kissing the real boy of her dreams, and to discover that he was a really good kisser.  
When they parted for air Kagome said breathlessly "Wow you're a great kisser Inuyasha. Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?"  
"If you dump Hojo it does" he said looking happier than she had ever seen him, ever.  
"Of course I will!" She said picking up the phone and dialing Hojo's number. When he picked-up she said "Sorry Hojo there's someone else I hate you and never want to speak to you again. Oh yea if you didn't understand that it means I'm dumping you! Bye!" She hung up before he could answer.  
She swung into Inuyasha's arms and looked up into his beautiful violet eyes "now I'm all yours" she laughed. Her laugh made his heart race like it had never raced before. 


	8. a new boy, new competition

AN: sooooooo sry for the long wait! Ive been wat to busy with school and every thing! But since ive mad the wait soooooo long ill do two updates today! Herez the first! Pleaz R&R!!!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The next few days went by like a dream. Hojo no longer bothered Inuyasha and teased Kagome. Then Kouga came along. He was tall, had long ebony hair that he wore in a high pony tail, he was wearing Nike wristbands and a sweatband to match, brown khaki pants and a baggy t-shirt that read "'sup dawg?" in white letters. That was just the beginning of their problems.  
Kouga was way popular by the second day of school and had developed a huge crush on Kagome. He knew Kagome's heart belonged to Inuyasha but created a plan with Hojo to steal it away... Kouga wasn't the only new kid in school a girl named Kikyo had also transferred in that week. She was short with long black hair that she wore tied up in a ponytail with her long bangs loose on the sides. She was the new Miss Popular, she was destined to be popular she had the cash, clothes and the looks. She was the new idol that all the guys daydreamed about but she only wanted one person...Inuyasha. She was determined to steal him away from Kagome. Then Kouga met Kikyo and then things got really bad. They both wanted what they couldn't have and were willing to help the other out. That day Inuyasha was in a rush to meet Kagome after class and walked right into Kikyo "hi Inuyasha, I'm Kikyo" she scribbled something on a scrap of paper and kissed him on the cheek leaving a red stain on his cheek "here's my number" she said and walked off. "That was odd" he though to himself. Meanwhile Koga was bugging Kagome to go out with him "common please? I'm much better than that mutt any day!" "NO, don't kid yourself." Then Koga saw Inuyasha coming down the hallway and saw his chance; he grabbed Kagome and pulled her into a kiss. She was too shocked and appalled to push him that's when Inuyasha walked by. Koga released her and walked off. "What was that about?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "Nothing, I swear!" She pleaded. "Didn't look like nothing" "He forced me into it!" "Looked like you were enjoying it after all you didn't push him off, now did you?" "No, but I was too shocked to do any thing about it" "Why did you want him to kiss you, if you didn't like me you could have said so" "No, I do like you!" "Sure" "You're one to talk Inuyasha; you have lipstick on your cheek! I think that's a little suspicious!" "I walked into Kikyo rushing over here to meet you and she kissed me and gave me her number when I stopped to apologize." "Sure" "I thought you trusted me!" "I thought you trusted ME!" With that they both stormed off in a huff. "I can't believe him!" "Stupid wench!" When Miroku and Sango questioned them they growled angrily at the two teens. "Geez" said Miroku; he was awarded another set of growls. "What happened?" Asked Sango confused. "A fight?" "They were getting along great this morning" "?" *Sighs* (both of them) 


	9. chapter 7

AN: herez the second update read and review please! Chapter Seven  
  
~*Kagome's POV*~  
~ I can't believe he didn't believe me! He should know me well enough by now to know I'd never betray him like that. And he was the one with lipstick on his cheek! ...But maybe it had something to do with his fear of being betrayed... he might have thought I was playing him and that might have made him upset. I can see why he'd be mad he only saw Kouga kissing me and I wasn't doing anything about it. If I were him I'd be mad too...poor Inuyasha! I have to go find him and apologize! ...But what about the lipstick on his cheek? It looked like Kikyo's! ...Maybe he was telling the truth after all I did say I'd trust him... I should apologize. ~  
"Kagome...KAGOME!" Mrs. Kaede yelled jolting Kagome back to reality "will you be joining us here in math class or will you be venturing off to space? What's the answer to problem # 75?"  
"27 squared multiplied by the quantity Y"  
"Good" and with that she returned to her lesson on the chalkboard.  
~I really should apologize, I'll do it at lunch~  
  
~ *Inuyasha's POV*~  
~ I can't believe her! Does she really think I'd play her like that! What happened to all that shit about how I'd always have her trust! Just shows you talk is cheap! I thought she was different, that she liked me. I guess the lipstick on my cheek did look kind of suspicious though. I would have drawn the same conclusion if I had been her. I kind of believe the "I was too shocked to do any thing part but why was Kouga kissing my girlfriend in the first place? That little bastard! I'm gonna get MY Kagome back. Thank Kami-sama I have study hall now! ~  
  
~* LuNcH*~  
Kagome had just gotten her lunch and was looking for Inuyasha so she could apologize when Hojo grabbed her and dragged her back to their table.  
"Scream and we'll get you after school and I'll let Kouga here have all the fun he could ever want with you. In other words I'll let Kouga rape you just for the fun of it!"  
Kagome gasped in horror "why?" she sobbed the harsh reality of it all crashing down on her 'Inuyasha won't save me now he's still mad at me'  
"You better play along too or else" Kouga grinned.  
'Inuyasha please save me' she thought sadly.  
As soon as Kouga saw Inuyasha enter the cafeteria he grabbed Kagome and pulled her into a kiss. Although Hojo threatened her with little whispers of things that would come to be if she didn't play along, tears flowed steadily down her cheeks. 'Inuyasha please don't believe that I would willingly kiss this worth less bastard, please don't believe what you see' Inuyasha looked around the lunchroom for Kagome, what he saw shocked him more then any thing else. But then he smelled something in the air 'wait why do I smell tears? Who is crying?' When he looked at Kagome closer he realized she was crying. 'Those stupid bastards' he thought angrily. Inuyasha walked over to their table and asked, "Why are you forcing Kagome to kiss Kouga?"  
"We aren't she did it of her own free will" they replied  
"Sure she is then why the hell is she crying?" he said now seeing the tears clearly.  
"Umm.. She is so happy to be kissing the boy of her dreams" Hojo replied lamely.  
"Yeah what ever, give me back my girlfriend"  
"Fine" they answered knowing they had lost.  
"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked gently.  
Kagome just hugged him tightly  
"Common let's go outside" he said leading her out the door. Outside they found a nice shady tree to sit under.  
"Oh Inuyasha, thank you so much!" she said hugging him tighter "I love you" she sighed.  
"Kagome by the way what happened?" Inuyasha asked genuinely confused.  
"Kouga and Hojo threatened to rape me if I didn't play along and kiss Kouga, they wanted to steal me away from you!" she cried into his chest. Inuyasha rubbed her back soothingly "its okay Kagome, you're with me now. Please don't cry."  
Kagome sniffed and dried her tears "thanks Inuyasha" she smiled. "I love you so much!"  
"More than Kouga?" Inuyasha teased.  
She slapped him across the face "what do you think? Now don't you ever question my love for you EVER again, got it?"  
He nodded 'Owww that hurt!' "I love you too Kagome"  
She kissed his cheek "good" and then she stood up and stared walking off.  
"Hey where are you going?" he said standing up and running after her.  
"Class, we're already late for history "she said smiling.  
"Oh yea I forgot we have class..." he said grinning sheepishly "hehe..."  
"baka!" she laughed, that was typical Inuyasha alright. 


	10. sango and mirokus cute moment

Chapter 8

Miroku and Sango had been keeping clear of Inuyasha and Kagome see they were both obviously pissed about something. They were at Sango's house cruising. Miroku was sitting backwards on a chair and Sango was sprawled out over her bed.

"So entertain me, I'm bored" said Sango yawning.

"How?" asked Miroku innocently.

"I dunno surprise me" as soon as the words were out of her mouth she instantly regretted saying them.

"OK if u say so" he grinned as he groped her ass. 

"Miroku you pervert!" she screamed.

"Well you're not bored any more…" he pointed out. "missed me" he teased as Sango hurled a book at his head. Then she hit him with the second one.

"Oh really?" she laughed as Miroku rubbed his head.

"Oww" 

"You should learn to keep your hands to yourself! Didn't you learn any thing in kindergarten?" she said haughtily.

"So you don't want any more of these?" he said hugging her gently.

"No! I love it when you act like a sweet, romantic guy instead of a pervert!" she said as she relaxed into his strong arms.

"I love you, Sango" Miroku said softly.

She sighed "I love you too Miroku, I always have since the day I first laid eyes on you. I was just too proud of my reputation to do anything about it… that's why I've never gone out with anyone I was too in love with you" a soft blush gracing her face.

"So that's why you kissed me so willingly the first time we met!"

She nodded.

"I'm glad you kissed me!" He said kissing her tenderly on the cheek. She placed her hands on his face and pulled him toward her. They kissed sweetly breaking it only because of their need for air.


	11. chapter 9

Chapter 9 Inuyasha was hanging out at Kagome's house and the two were lying on her bed, his arm around her waist, her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "Why?" he asked completely confused. 'awww he's so cute when he's confused' a dreamy look crossing her face " for doubting you" "You have nothing to be sorry for" 'damn she's hot when she gets all dreamy like that' "I should be the sorry one" "I forgive you" "I would forgive you but like I said you have nothing to be sorry for" "You're so cute!" she blushed deeply 'Shit did I just say that out loud?' "Umm... thanks? You're being really random today aren't you?" "I guess so, but one last random question and I'll stop" she smiled "you have to answer ok?" "Sure" "Why do you let people beat you up like that? I know you're strong enough to fight back and win." Her eyes held a deep look of sincere curiosity and concern. "You promise you won't be scared and hate me if I tell you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I made you hate me," He asked genuinely afraid she would be. "I promise" she smiled "I could never hate you" "I'm half youkai, I was afraid if I fought back, I would lose control of my youkai side and really hurt someone I care about like you. I would take a million beatings to keep you safe." Kagome rolled over on the bed and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek "You really did all that for those you care about?" "So you don't care that I'm a lousy hanyou?" he said bitterly. "Don't say that! You are not lousy and you are my hanyou!" Inuyasha was happy he had found Kagome, she knew what he was and yet she still loved him. "Ever since I was a little kid I was always labeled a freak because I was afraid to be friends with anyone, I was afraid that they would find out I was hanyou and be afraid of me like every one else who knew my secret. Miroku was the only friend I ever had and it was only because he was labeled a freak tot because he was too friendly with the girls if you know what I mean" Kagome just hugged him tightly "You won't be alone ever again!" "Thanks" "....Inuyasha don't hanyous have two forms?" "Yeah, so?" "I wanna see, please?" "Feh but you're not allowed to be scared" "Me? Scared? No way!" "Feh" he said as his hair faded from midnight black to shimmering silver, his violet eyes slowly melted to amber, his eye teeth lengthened to fangs, his nails becoming claws, finally a pair of mashiro (snow white) dog ears sprouted from the top of his head." Kagome sat there, shock written all over her face. "I'm sorry I'll change back" he said ears drooping. "...no...They're so KAWAII!" she said rubbing one of his ears gently as he began to... purr? "You really think so?" he asked enjoying the ear massage "Yeah" she said petting his ears more. "Everyone else who I've showed thought they were scary or gross." He said looking down dejectedly. Kagome tipped his chin up "How could anyone find these ears 'gross'?" she asked kissing his nose softly. Inuyasha shrugged. "I have secrets too..." Kagome sighed 'he's really will hate me now' "I'm a fake a fraud, all that popularity I had it was all a lie I bought it! I would buy them expensive gifts in the hopes that it would make them like me, it worked. When I saw you getting beat up I could almost see myself in your place, it could have just as easily been me in that ally..." she looked down ashamed "now you have every right to hate me" "No I don't, and besides even if I did I could never hate you Kagome" he hugged her closer to him "don't ever think I could hate you because truthfully I can't" She hugged him tightly. "I love you" ~NOTE~ I'm not sure I want to continue this fanfic I've sort of lost interest and I think in kinda sucks in general, one it's "plot-less" two the characters are wayyyyyy too OOC and three there's ZERO conflict if u want me to continue please review and tell me so, if I get at least 5 reviews telling me they want me to continue I will, so please review and tell me what u think. Thank you so much to my faithful readers. 


End file.
